WhoopDeeDooDa, 100 DP Oneshots
by PsychoticNari
Summary: This is a response to Bluegoo2's 100 drabble challenge. Now: Emotion and Outcast
1. A Phantom Index

1. Remember  
2. Lies  
3. Justice  
4. Look Out  
5. Apology  
6. Sickness  
7. Sunshine  
8. Guardian Angel  
9. Math  
10. Heartbeat  
11. Technology  
12. Job  
13. Endings  
14. Spots and Dots  
15. Animal  
16. Music  
17. Weapons  
18. Ghost  
19. Quick Enough  
20. Don't Let Go  
21. Patience  
22. Flames  
23. Lucky Shot  
24. The World Turned Upside Down  
25. A Grand Adventure  
26. Party  
27. Thoughts  
28. Rules  
29. Last Laughs  
30. Chills  
31. Stuck  
32. Bored  
33. Movies  
34. Limbo  
35. Dance with Me  
36. Superstar  
37. Compromise  
38. Save Me  
39. Fury  
40. Changes  
41. Worthless  
42. Fame and Fortune  
43. Fountain  
44. Piece of My Mind  
45. Star Struck  
46. Runaway  
47. Fruit Loop  
48. Thrill  
49. Wishes  
50. Never  
51. Eclipse  
52. Discoveries  
53. Challenges  
54. Freefall  
55. Oops  
56. Name Calling  
57. Failure  
58. Tag  
59. Present  
60. Emotion  
61. Unexpected  
62. Only Human  
63. Explosion  
64. Trial and Error  
65. Holiday  
66. Visit  
67. Inventions  
68. Haunt  
69. Mixed Signals  
70. Life  
71. Homework  
72. Seasons  
73. Clueless  
74. Tips and Tricks  
75. Surprises  
76. Destroy  
77. Attention  
78. Practice Makes Perfect  
79. Graduation  
80. Fake  
81. Stop  
82. Outside  
83. Hide  
84. The Key  
85. Stress  
86. Only Fair  
87. Spirit  
88. Guilty  
89. Damage  
90. Manners  
91. Transformation  
92. Forget  
93. Pet  
94. Outcast  
95. Space  
96. Opportunity  
97. Dessert  
98. Breaking Point  
99. Simple Advice  
100. Hunger


	2. 63: Explosion

**I don't own Danny Phantom! Stop telling me I do! Oh wait….nobody is…. Ha-ha I fail.**

**Well anyways, this is the first drabble to Bluegoo2's challenge.**

**So hope you like it :D!**

**On with it!**

* * *

Danny Fenton smiled at the small joke Tucker made, he hadn't had a chance to hang out with them for DAYS. Mostly because there was a ghost in town or someone needed his help or he needed sleep or needed to study.

They walked outside of the Nasty Burger and started walking towards the park, the sky was purple. Danny was confused but didn't question it; they were in the most haunted city….

Just then they started walking towards his house. The 3 teens went upstairs to Danny's room.

He was surprised no ghost attacked today. But, he shouldn't say anything to jinx the good moment.

Hs stomach churned and he felt that something terrible was going to happen.

Tucker and Sam began talking about homework while Danny kept glancing downstairs.

He just KNEW something bad was going to happen, he couldn't explain it.

His parents were working on an invention…..his sister was in her room reading….his friends were right in front of him…

So what was GOING to happen! Why wouldn't this feeling leave!

Just then a small quake shook the house. "Earthquake?" he questioned his 2 best friends, only to see them gone. Puzzled Danny got up and walked out of his room. He suddenly fell through the stairs and into a black abyss.

When he stood up he was surrounded by debris, he glanced up to see his friends and family (and Mr. Lancer) strapped to the Nasty Sauce. His eyes widened as he started running towards it, anything to try and save them. But something grabbed his leg and he tripped, watching in horror as the Nasty Sauce exploded, taking the lives of the ones he loved (and his teacher.)

…..

"Danny! Wake up!"

"Dude, don't die on us!"

"Danny, please! We love you!"

"Don't leave little brother….don't go!"

The halfa opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital room. "How did I get here?" he whispered softly, staring up at the ones he cared about. Jazz sighed and answered "Dash used a lighter and a Nasty Sauce pack close to you, and you were caught in a mini explosion."

Danny stared up at everyone's faces and murmured "Better than you guys getting caught in one." And he closed his eyes to rest more, knowing they had confused looks on their faces.

* * *

**I really shouldn't type at 11:30 at night…..**

**Ugh so tired.**

**Good thing I'm drinking apple juice!**

**It sure is tasty :D**


	3. 32: Bored

**I don't own Danny Phantom!**

**If I did then it would be awesome and stressful**

**And we would totally be farther than the third season**

* * *

A certain halfa was bored.

He wasn't the type of bored where you have nothing to do when there is a few options.

No, he was the type of bored where he could **DIE** (at least the other half of him) at any given moment.

Sam and Tucker were out of town, his parents were busy with an invention, and Jazz was off to college.

Hell, he wouldn't even care if **VLAD** showed up for a fight!

He smacked his face onto the wall and groaned, why wasn't there any ghosts to fight today! Why oh why….

Well maybe because their giving him a break…

But when he actually WANTS a break they decide to bother him to their fullest….

Why does the universe hate him so much?

He couldn't exactly go into the Ghost Zone….Walker is probably still pissed at him for the prison break he caused….though he did look awesome in that jailer uniform…

He sank to the floor and lay down on it. He raised his hand and started forming an ice crystal.

But then he changed it to a snowball and threw it against the wall.

"Why am I so bored!" he shouted out in his room.

He sat up with a great idea.

"Clockwork, can I bother the observers with you?" he asked softly in his room. Just then a blue portal appeared next to him and out floated Clockwork.

"Hell yeah you can!" the Ghost of Time exclaimed, as Danny gave him a weird look.

Danny followed him and smiled.

He was bored no more.

* * *

**Yes this was short and it was serious crack.**

**XD this is dedicated to me friend…**

***cough* BlueMoonWolfBalto *cough***

**For telling me that I should write when I start hallucinating.**

**Ha! Now I am!**


	4. 7: Sunshine

**I do not own Danny Phantom! Or the chorus to the song 'You Are My Sunshine' or at least I think it is….**

**Ouch, it hurts to type. I stupidly burned my fingers on my left hand…**

**My flipping-people-the-bird finger, my index finger, and my thumb and they all have Band-Aids.**

**It's pulsing and all that stuff….**

**Ow….**

**On with it?**

* * *

Danny Fenton stared up at the gloomy sky with a frown. The halfa and Sam started walking to the park, without Tucker since he was sick.

Danny looked over at Sam and smiled softly, just by looking at her seemed to brighten his day.

Just then raindrops started falling down, a light drizzle. To his surprise Sam started spinning around in the rain, laughing as she did so.

Danny smiled wider as they ended up in the park and struck out his hand. Sam hesitantly took it and Danny started dancing slowly with her through the rain.

He leaned into her ear and started singing.

"_You are my sunshine…."_

He twirled Sam around as she smiled at him. Blue met Violet and their gazes never broke from each others.

"_My only sunshine…."_

Sam giggled as Danny leaned in close to her and placed a kiss on her cheek as they both turned around, his grip still on her and their eyes never leaving each others.

"_You make me happy…."_

Danny smiled big as he picked her up and started spinning around with her. She laughed as she held on by putting her arms around his neck. They both blushed and Danny slowed down a bit.

"_When skies are gray…."_

Both of them knew something changed this rainy day. They didn't care what others think; they only cared about each other.

"_You'll never know dear…."_

Sam closed her eyes nuzzled into his neck, smelling his scent. Danny closed his eyes and leaned into her scent, they both smelled perfect to each other.

"_How much I love you….."_

She stared wide-eyed at Danny as he sang those words. He only gave a loving smile and kissed her on the lips. A soft and sweet kiss.

"_Please don't take…."_

They both fell onto the slightly damp grass, staring into each others eyes as they scooted closer to each other.

"_My sunshine away…."_

Nothing mattered now, they were both each others own personal sunshine. Sam placed her head near his neck as her eyes slowly closed. Danny placed his head on hers and did the same.

And they stayed like, in each others arms as the clouds parted and the sunshine shined and only them….

* * *

**Heh, practicing my fluff XD**

**I think I majorly failed at this….**

**Lol this is actually a memory, so I started getting teary eyed writing this…**

**Such a great thing :')**


	5. 26: Party

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

**Yay! I am ungrounded!**

**But my finger still hurts like hell**

***frowns***

**HAHAHAHA! DIE, PITIFUL HUMANS, DIE!**

***cough***

**Um sorry….whenever I cry I turn all Psychotic after….**

**On with it!**

* * *

"Hello Vlad!" Danny exclaimed as said billionaire walked through the door of the Fenton house.

Vlad only smiled at the other halfa and ruffled his hair "Happy Birthday, Daniel." He said as he handed him a present.

Danny smiled back, a friendly smile and placed the present with the others.

The young halfa looked at all the people that were here….

He frowned when he couldn't find Sam.

Just where was she?

He walked up to Tucker and asked "Have you seen Sam?"

Tucker frowned and looked around. "When I was getting ready, she told me she was already walking over here…" he said before going over to greet Valerie.

Danny frowned but didn't think about. He just put on a smile and started enjoying his Birthday Party.

But still, something felt wrong…

…..

Sam hadn't come AT ALL to his party…

So where was she?

Just as Jazz was about to ask Danny if he had done something that could have made her pissed the phone rang.

Jazz answered the phone and her eyes widened.

Danny looked over at her and she muttered "Sam's parents want to know if you've seen her all day…."

His eyes widened and he stared down at the ground for a few moments.

Before Jazz could stop him he changed to his ghost half and took off into the air.

Danny looked all around. Once an hour had passed he decided to look on foot.

So he went into an alley and changed back. In the darkness he saw a lump in the end of the alley.

His eyes widened when he recognized who it was.

It was the bloodied body of Sam.

Holding a small box that said 'Happy Birthday Danny!'

* * *

**MUAHAHAHA! PREPARE TO FACE YOUR DOOM!**

***doom song plays***

**XD I'm feeling a bit psychotic, as you can see :D**


	6. 35: Dance with Me

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Yay I am back!**

**MUAHAHAHA!**

**FEAR ME!**

**DIE VOLDEMORT DIE!**

***cough***

* * *

It was night time; snowflakes were falling from the sky, landing down on the ground creating a soft white blanket. A figure came out a window in the castle, slowly going down a ladder that was placed right next to the window.

She landed on the floor with a soft thud. She glanced up at the window and started walking away to the forest to meet her best friend, her forbidden lover.

They weren't allowed to be together, their parents would be furious. Even though his family had kept them hidden when the war went on, her family still would be disgusted at their presence.

Oh how wrong the world was.

Her violet eyes scanned the forest, silently begging for him to come. It had been almost a month since they last saw each other, she needed his warmth, and she needed to bury herself into his hugs and feel protected, feel whole once again.

Behind her a few leaves rustled. She smiled wide and turned around.

Blue met Violet before she launched herself into his arms; her dark purple dress flowed a bit in the small wind gusts. His black robes were in her fists as she buried her face in his chest.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. No words were spoken between them, them being together was enough for the both of them. "Dance with me" he murmured as he spun her around slowly. She lifted her head and stared into his eyes, picking up the rhythm quickly.

Blue never left Violet, Violet never left Blue. They continued dancing, never leaving each others gazes.

Another twirl, they were much closer now. They could feel each other's breaths on their lips.

After one last turn their lips met, warmth spread through out their whole body. They pulled away and smiled at each other, going in for one more kiss…..

Only for the both of them to be surrounded by swords. They glanced at the gleaming points and locked gazes again. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her once, twice before their world turned from white, to red, and finally to black.

…

It was night time; snowflakes were falling from the sky. A violet eyed girl was walking down the street, heading towards the park. She had just escaped her parents; they kept trying to make her look more 'lady-like'.

She entered the park and started walking towards the gazebo. In it there was a statue of a girl in a dress and a boy in robes. There was a description there, saying that they were forbidden lovers who died in a forest that used to be here.

She heard footsteps and immediately turned around.

Blue met Violet and the whole world seemed to hold it's breath as a faint memory appeared in both of their minds. The blue eyed boy walked closer to the girl and slowly pulled her in his arms. A soft smiled appeared on her face as she buried her face in her chest.

"Dance with me" he murmured as he spun her around slowly.

She lifted her head and stared into his eyes, their gazes never broke as they continued to dance.

One final twirl and their lips met, familiar warmth spread through out both of their bodies. They pulled away and stared into each others eyes. "Dance with me" she murmured with a smile on her face.

And so they did.

* * *

**This is so cheesy huh? **

**Well, I suck at fluff but I decided to give it a shot!**

**So don't pelt me with bacon unless it's cooked to a crisp.**

**No wait; don't pelt me with anything, my hair looks awesome today.**

**AHHH! I'm talking about my hair!**

***drinks a potion***

**Okay, that slows down my girliness.**


	7. 62: Only Human

**I shall never own Danny Phantom.**

***sobs***

**Poor Sirius!**

**Oh wait, this is DP not HP….**

***sheepish***

* * *

I was going to be late; I was going to break my curfew. My parents were going to be pissed

Damn Skulker, why the hell did he have to come and hunt the Ghost Boy? Double Damn to Skulker for giving me a cracked rib. Triple Damn for a huge cut on my arm. Quadruple Damn for not wearing a jacket.

I entered the house, hoping no one was there. I silently crept towards the couch (hoping no one was watching), where a jacket lay. I quickly put it on just as soon as the lights flickered on. I winced and turned. Yup, my parents were standing there, looking very much pissed off.

I cursed under my breath; seems I was later than usual. From the corner of my eye the clock told me that it was….. One o' clock in the morning.

I cursed again, in my head of course.

I sat down on the couch and waited for them, they were expecting an explanation. I sighed, usually I just let them ground me but today…..today they wanted answers. I looked up and winced, they had pure anger in their eyes.

"Danny can you please explain why you missed curfew by 3 hours!"

I shook my head and did not meet her eyes. I shifted and winced, my rib still hurt. My mom, who had sharp eyes, immediately asked "Are you hurt?" I quickly said "I just tripped on the way here." She didn't believe me….

Dad took over "Can't you just tell us where you go? Explain it to us, please. We will understand…."

Those words angered me; there is no way they can understand.

"You wouldn't understand…" I murmured, dropping my gaze to our carpet.

"Then make us understand" came my mom's firm voice.

"I can't…"

"Can't or won't?"

He hands made me look up at her, into her eyes. "Why Danny?" she murmured softly, running a hand through my hair. I flinched, oh yeah, might have a cracked skull. At least I wasn't bleeding. She pulled her hands away and put them on my shoulders.

She looked at me with tear-filled eyes and murmured "You're only human Danny."

Something inside me snapped, only human! ONLY HUMAN! How can she not notice that I'm freaking half-human?

She pulled away at seeing the anger in my eyes. I stood up and said angrily "Only human Mom? No, you are only human! I'm only half-human! A freak of nature, at least you get to live happy lives!" the anger was pushed away when I realized what I said.

I growled and walked out the front door, slamming it behind me.

* * *

**Short and simple, just how I wanted it.**

**If you hate me for that sort of cliffy, well too bad. BWAHAHAHA!**

**YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVEEE!**

**Oh wait, wrong place, wrong time.**

**Excuse my psychotic-ness.**


	8. 81: Stop

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

**Wow I haven't updated in a long time.**

**Damn you TOM damn you.**

**Blame TOM, blame him I say.**

**TOM is not a person btw….**

**I can't tell you what it is.**

* * *

Danny stared up at the building in front of him, the rain pouring down all around him. He bit his lip and adjusted his backpack, should he do this? He shook his head, they wouldn't understand.

He had to leave….he had to go with Clockwork. He had to train; he had to leave him family and friends behind. He was already going to stay the same age for the rest of his life, so what was the god damn point of leaving?

He shook his head, his hair sticking to his face as he did so.

He was already gone the whole day; he suspected that everyone was searching for him. He let out a bitter laugh, good thing he was half-ghost.

The curtain covering the window shifted, he quickly turned invisible and intangible, hopefully his sister (or whoever it was) wouldn't suspect. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest at the face there. He could feel unwanted tears going down his face.

Sam….

He was going to leave her behind, his Sam….

He looked away from her, trying to control his tears. He would not cry…..he could hold it in for later.

He looked back at the window and found Sam looking strait at him, he cursed under his breath, _'maybe she was using one of my parent's inventions…' _He thought as he began walking away. He heard the door open and cursed again, she can't follow him…

"Danny?" her voice called out, uncertain. He could hear a faint beeping, she was using in an invention, damn. He walked faster, trying to find the portal.

"Danny!" he flinched but never looked back, he would not look at her, he would not look at her. He spotted the pale blue light, the one that could only be seen by him. He gave a soft smile and walked towards it.

Just as he turned visible a hand grabbed his arm. He dropped his gaze to the floor, forcing himself to not look at her "Danny…." Her voice murmured, trying to pull him away. He gently took off her hand from his arm and started walking closer to the portal.

"Stop."

The tears that he held in finally left his eyes, going down his face and hitting the ground in rhythm with the rain. He shook his head and replied "I can't"

And without looking back he stepped through the portal.

* * *

**Confused right? Yes I know, I am too.**

**Well, my blue and purple dragon, Draco, says for you to review.**

**I dunno why though, I guess cause I'm watching Harry Potter.**

**Wait what does that have to do with anything?**

**Freaked out…..I am freaked out.**


	9. 15: Animal

**Disclaimer I own-Dang, I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**The next one shot!**

**Personally, I would have used this if there was one called 'Humanity'**

**But 'Animal' is good as well.**

**So yes,**

**ON WITH IT**

* * *

He curled up in the corner, his hands gripping his head. The moonlight reflected on him, showing his pale skin, sweat dripping from his forehead. He was shaking, trying to stop the animal inside him. It was only happening to him….

Why did he have to go into the forest that night?

He whimpered and opened his eyes, immediately shutting them once he did so. Even though the room was dark, he could still see everything.

Nobody was home, good. He didn't want the animal to be unleashed and for him to attack anyone….like that poor little girl. The taste of her blood….

He shook his head as he felt his teeth turn sharper. _'Don't think about….'_ He chanted in his head, trying to push the images of the blood flowing down from her neck….pushing back the way it tasted….the way he licked his lips and drank her dry….

He shook his head again and murmured "Stop…" The images had to leave or the animal would take over.

He let out a low growl when he heard the door downstairs open. His door was locked, there was no way anyone would ever be able to open it….He gave a cold grin, no one could find him here…

"Danny?"

Every thought inside of his head froze, his insides froze. He recognized that voice….He sniffed the air and growled louder, her blood smelled delicious! He licked his lips and then a thought crashed into his head. _'She's my best friend!'_

"Danny? Where are you?"

She was closer to the door, he could smell her….practically taste her. The doorknob started turning, but not all the way….

"Why is the door locked? Are you okay! Answer me please!"

He growled, loudly. He heard her suck in a breath. "Oh no…." he heard her whisper.

He was shaking even more know, clutching his head, growls coming out of his mouth. He opened his eyes and watched as they shined on the floor. A very pale red, he gave a wolfish grin, perfect for what's coming up.

He heard the doorknob rattle even more and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes once more, an even brighter red. He closed them once more, a small smile gracing his lips. Finally the door burst open, her scent overwhelming him.

"Danny….?"

He opened his eyes, fully red, no pupils. He grinned, showing his sharpened teeth and let his animal instincts take over.

* * *

**You guys guess what happened.**

**This one-shot was inspired by a song I was listening to.**

"**Monster" by Skillet….**

**Yup, I love that song!**


	10. 92: Forget

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Yay Paulina gets some angst!**

**Lol I'm so mean to her!**

**Well, on with this one-shot!**

* * *

Paulina stared in shock at the principal. They…they didn't remember her! They FORGOT about her! How could this happen? She was popular everyday in high school and when she arrived this morning….nobody remembered her.

"How can you just forget about me?" she demanded as she started standing up. The principal just gave a forced smile and pressed a button under her desk.

Security guards burst through the door and grabbed her by the arms. She began kicking her legs and growled out "You're going to hear from my Father!" The principal rolled her eyes; just who does this girl think she is?

Just as the guards placed her outside a certain Phantom came from the sky, carrying a familiar Goth in his arms. Just as he stepped on the steps of Casper High the goth girl gave him a kiss as he placed her on the floor.

"Hey Danny!" on of the guards exclaimed, giving a wave. Danny smiled and waved back, catching sight of the girl that was staring at him in awe. "What's up with her?" he asked, his brow furrowing. Said girl snapped out of her daze and rushed to his side "Heya Phantom, did you forget about me?"

Danny nearly gagged at her tone, but kept it in and phased out of her arm. White rings went up and down from his waist and he was changed to his human half "How can I forget you when I have never even met you?" he asked as he walked inside, Sam glaring at her as he did so.

The guards left her, standing there and staring at the doors. She huffed and started walking home; maybe her father could fix this.

As she put her key in and walked inside her father gave her an angry look. Before she could say anything her father asked "Who are you?"

Paulina's mouth dropped open as she slowly said "I'm your daughter….Paulina."

Her father rolled his eyes "I don't have a daughter named Paulina, I only have one named Crystal" he then glared at her and said "You better get out of here or I'm going to call the police on you, I'm sure they would love to sort out this mess."

Slowly Paulina walked out, the door slamming behind her. She started running, running towards the park. Once she was there she sank to the grass and asked "How can everyone just forget me? I'm the most popular girl in school!" She threw a lump of grass and screamed "How can you all forget me!"

Deep within the ghost zone, a certain Master of Time chuckled.

* * *

**Lol this is short, cause no one really cares about Paulina.**

**Unless you do, and if you did I would have to smack you.**

**Go to Google and search asdfmovie**

**Go. Right now. You better.**


	11. 46: Runaway

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**XD I forgot my email password and then I remembered it today.**

**So that's why there weren't many updates yesterday, because I was trying to**

**Find out my password.**

* * *

The paper fluttered from the wall, the wind trying to peel it off of it.

A girl dressed in black passed by the paper and stared at it, not bothering to wipe the tears that were threatening to fall.

She sank to the floor and put her face in her hands, sobbing as the paper fluttered down as well.

She just couldn't understand why he would runaway.

It made no sense!

She eventually got off the floor and started walking away, taking the paper and stuffing it in her pocket.

She practically memorized the paper.

**Have you seen this runaway?**

**Name: Danny Fenton**

**Age: 14**

**Last seen: At Casper High School on October 17**

She still could not understand why he would runaway…

* * *

A boy stared at the girl as the paper fluttered down.

He was invisible, watching her, following her.

He had no idea why he ran away; everything was just too much….

Guess that made him a coward.

She stopped and turned around; he held his breath, knowing that she could sense something. She reached forwards and he took a step back, turning visible in the process.

"Danny….?" She asked and he did was he had been doing for the last few weeks.

He ran.

He snorted, he was a runaway of course, and running was his best thing.

* * *

**Wow, isn't this crap?**

**You can't blame me, I haven't eaten.**

**My head hurts**

**And it's hot.**


	12. 38: Save Me

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**You know what?**

**I hate my dad.**

**That's that.**

* * *

Sam stared at the dirty walls around her. She wrinkled her nose when she smelled mold.

Why was she here again?

She whimpered when she heard a door open somewhere. Was it down or up? Where was she? What did they want with her?

Where was Danny?

She could remember being with Danny before something hit her head….and it all went black.

"Save me Danny." She murmured as she heard another door open, this time it was her door….

In walked a boy with a mask on his face. The mask showed only no emotion. The boy stood there, staring at Sam.

"What do you want with me!" she exclaimed after a few moments of silence.

The boy chuckled, leaned in closer to her and murmured "I don't want anything with you. You and every other person in here can rot for all I care." Sam thought she could recognize something about his voice. She slowly tried to grab his mask but found out she could not.

Her arms and legs were in chains.

She gave the masked boy a fierce look before saying "You can rot in hell you bastard."

The boy gave another laugh and left her alone at last. Once he left she burst into tears and murmured over and over "Save me Danny."

Her door opened once again and someone walked in, his blue eyes locked on her amethyst gaze. "Danny…" she murmured with a small smile on her face. Danny smiled back; only to her it seemed so cold and cruel.

"Hello Sam….." he whispered. His hand reached out to stroke her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

He quickly pulled his hand away and bent low to whisper in her ear "I am never going to save you Sam…."

He turned and quickly walked away, leaving the girl to wish for someone to save her.

* * *

**Aren't I cold and cruel to Sammikins?**

**Yes I am.**

**Deal with it.**


	13. 4: Apology

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Well, here is some more angst for Sam.**

**Sometimes, I don't like her.**

**Like when I don't like Ginny sometimes, they are both kind of bossy….**

* * *

"Danny, I am so sorry." Sam exclaimed as she sat down next to him.

He avoided her gaze as he stood up and threw away his halfway finished food. Once his food was in the trash he started walking away. Sam huffed and brushed away a few tears before standing up and following him.

She grabbed his arm and he simply phased out of her grip. She bit her lip, he must be beyond pissed, but she could work it out! Like they always did!

He continued walking, never pausing to look at her. "Danny would you please stop and listen to me?" she asked, desperate.

He stopped but didn't turn around. She smiled and walked in front of him. "Would you please accept my apology? I never meant for it to happen?"

"So you're telling me you never meant to sleep with me?"

She turned around, there was standing Tucker Foley. He had an eyebrow raised, his eyes held an anger that she knew was directed at her.

She turned back to Danny, who was gazing at her coldly. "I am sorry, I never meant to hurt any of you…." She murmured, biting her lip and dropping her gaze to the floor.

Danny did not say anything; he only walked over to Tucker and stood next to him. "Dude, can you forgive me for sleeping with _her_?" Now Sam felt tears running down her cheek as she heard the venom in his voice.

Danny gave a bitter lap and replied "Yes, I can forgive you, who would want to be with _her_? Her apologies don't mean anything; she'll do anything for a good night in bed."

Sam sank to the floor, sobbing. She looked up at her used to be two best friends and whispered "You aren't going to forgive me?"

The blue eyed young man simply raised an eyebrow and said "Your apologies never mean anything because you keep doing it again, so why should we forgive you?"

And with that said, they turned and left.

* * *

**I don't know where this came from; it just attacked me in my head.**

**Blame the plot bunnies, lack of food, and clothes shopping!**

**Bye!**


	14. 76: Destroy

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Yay I start school tomorrow!**

**WOO HOO I CANT WAIT!**

**Anyways, here is another one-shot!**

* * *

He stared at every building, the ones that held humans inside. His lips curled up into a cruel, cold smile. Only one word bounced around his head.

_Destroy._

He raised his hand and smirked when an ectoblast hit the building. He could faintly hear them trying to escape. He turned invisible and flew close to the building at top speed. He shot blast after blast, laughing hysterically at the screams the humans made.

He tilted his head when he spotted a little boy, staring out the window, doing absolutely nothing to avoid the blasts.

He felt as if he wanted to stop the attack….as if he could save them…..maybe he could-

_Destroy._

He frown turned into a snarl as he launched a blast. He laughed again as the little boy was tossed backwards into a desk, dead already.

He turned visible and grinned sardonically as the building burst into green flames. He looked down below to see the Guys in White. How interesting….

They detected him, looking strait up at him. "Look! It's that Phantom!" they exclaimed, pointing at him. He almost wanted to go down there and give himself in….apologize even…..maybe get tortured on the way to the lab.

_Destroy._

He smirked and shot blast after blast as he flew closer and closer to them. Their guns exploded into flames as his ecto blast caught one of them.

Interesting indeed.

He began cackling as the humans were lit up into flames, his forked tongue coming out of his mouth as he did so. He spotted a girl (possibly about three years old?) and flew towards her. Her eyes locked on his red ones.

His tongue snaked out; he could taste her curiosity and fear. He smiled, his fangs showing. He watched in amusement as her eyes widened before sinking his teeth in her neck.

He pulled away and stared proudly at the wounds in her neck. He did nothing to remove the blood from his lips, only giving her a feral smile.

_Destroy._

What a wonderful word it was.

* * *

**Who do you think that was?**

**GUESS!**

**Of course I know~ **

**Bye.**


	15. 58: Tag

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Remember, I could not update ANYTHING because I had school.**

**Only on Tuesday's and Fridays and Weekends because, well I'm sort of free.**

**So, MORE ANGST!**

**On with this ficlet!**

* * *

I punched his face, he stumbled backwards. I merely gave a cold smirk and whispered darkly "Let's play a game of tag." I laughed at his look of fury as I punched him again. Taking off into the sky as he tried to land a punch at me.

"Ghost child! I'll have you know that I will win!" my enemy exclaimed.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, dodging left as he tried to punch me. But what I didn't see was the other punch aimed right at my stomach.

Great, I was it.

I narrowed my eyes at him; I felt the thrill of seeing him shudder. He started flying away, going into the shadows of the tree's so he would not be seen.

"What happened to you?" I heard his voice from somewhere.

I threw my head back and laughed; deep and cold. "What happened to me?" I repeated, still laughing. I stopped laughing in an instant and said icily "The best thing has happened to me." I smirked when I saw a shadow shift and crept towards it.

He sensed me and shot up into the sky, flying at his top speed. I grinned and shot after him, going slower on purpose so he could think that he had an advantage. I closed my eyes and concentrated, vanishing in a puff of dark green smoke.

I could hear his laugh in the air; he must have turned around and did not see me. I appeared just a few feet in front of him, smirking as he turned to look at me, his eyes wide in alarm and disbelief. I rolled my eyes, wasn't I that amazing?

He snarled at me, trying to punch me again. I took a step (in the air) to the left, making a fake yawn. "Don't you know the rules?" I asked, dodging again and again. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I stopped all together and he threw a punch at me, grinning as if he already won. I grabbed both of his arms and turned him around so I could hiss in his ear _"You aren't aloud to tag the person that is it." _He started to struggle and I placed a hand on one of his nerves (ghosts have one as well…).

I started laughing when I heard electricity crackle.

He went still for a moment; he was paralyzed for just about a few moments. I smirked, I have done this so many times before that I was used to how my enemies would not move. I chuckled darkly, remembering what I did to the Lunch Lady.

I placed some ecto-plasm on his wrists, tying them together. I did the same to his legs and let him self float there. I floated slowly around him, taking steps into the air. When finally I was in front of him; staring into his green eyes.

I tilted my head, his eyes following my every move. I was watching, waiting for something to happen….

He twitched his fingers.

I grinned evilly and pulled my fist back. Slamming it into his face and watching as his eyes went wide at the force of it.

"Tag," I whispered as he began to fall. "You're it."

* * *

**Who do you think that was?**

**Why, it was Dan of course.**

**Aren't I so wonderful?**

**Why am I having so much mood swings….**


	16. 83: Hide

**Okay, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**I know what you're thinking "TWO ONESHOTS IN ONE DAY!"**

**That is exactly what you are thinking. I know I'm right.**

**Don't lie.**

* * *

She had to hide.

She should have when the Nasty Burger exploded; taking the Fenton Family. Only Danny survived somehow. When she asked he only gave a grin (that gave her chills) and walked away. She should have when Danny went to Vlad's; supposedly he had no where to go. Even when she and Tucker offered he still went to Vlad's. She should have when Vlad Master's Mansion mysteriously exploded. And only Danny survived.

She had to hide.

She should have when Dash went missing and they later found his body with a bunch of knife wounds and bruises. She should have when Paulina went missing and was found, tied to a wooden pole and being burned. She should have when Mr. Lancer went missing, then Valerie, and when the ghosts were found, fading away, speaking nothing but gibberish. She should have hidden when she found Tucker electrocuted.

She had to hide.

She turned the corner and nearly let out a sigh of relief when she saw a door. She opened it and nearly smiled when she saw the perfect hiding place, he would never look there….

She stiffened in the darkness, hearing someone call her name.

"Sammmmm, where are you! Don't hide from me!"

She closed her eyes and tried to push away the tears, slowly closing the door and walking over to the hiding spot. The only thoughts that ran through her head were the same.

She had to hide.

She had to hide.

She **had **to hide.

Tears started running down her cheeks as she began rocking herself. Outside she could hear the pained screams of someone familiar….

_Her mother…._

She choked back a sob. They never got along, but her own mother was dead because of….of her…

'_No'_ she thought, wiping her cheek on her sweater sleeve _'He's a monster.'_

Just as her cheeks were dry more tears ran down her face as she heard another scream.

_Her father….._

The tears kept coming, she could not stop them. She tensed when she heard his familiar chuckle close to the door.

"You can hide better than that, Sam."

She couldn't get up, he would find her, and he would kill her.

She could hear the door opening. A faint glow was cast upon the floor. She was disgusted when she spotted a few drops of blood. She peered through a wooden crate and almost lost her stomach.

_He was holding her parent's bloody corpses._

"Come on Sam, be a good little girl and come to mommy and daddy." He mocked, giving a high cold laugh.

She wouldn't give her self up, she could still survive. She wouldn't, she wouldn't…

She cried out when she felt someone pull her arm. Red gazed into violet as he muttered darkly "Not a very good place to hide."

She screamed as the pain came.

* * *

**Wow, what the hell is wrong with me?**

**I think that was horrifyingly awesome.**

**What do YOU think?**

**Okay, bye!**


	17. 82: Outside

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Really, this one was a typo because there was two 'Outcast' so I changed this one to Outside….**

**Sorry, Bluegoo, if your offended I changed it….**

**But I couldn't do two D:**

* * *

He stared at his blood splattered hands in shock.

He couldn't believe this happened….

He stared at the bloody mass that once was Sam….

His beautiful Sam….now dead….

How did this happen?

When did this happen?

Did he do it?

Did someone control him?

Was he turning evil?

He shouldn't have gone outside….

He stared up bitterly at the shining sun and looked back down at his hands.

He shouldn't have gone outside….

* * *

**Short, I know.**

**Sometimes I'll do just thoughts and all that crap.**

**So yeah, there was two Outcast….**

**And I changed one to Outside…**

**Why? Because…. I felt like it**


	18. 22: Flames

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Fanfiction Is being really weird, it won't load stories! *pouts***

**I hate this internet, hate it so much!**

**Okay, I'm done ranting.**

* * *

He stared at the flickering flames in wonder, tilting his head in amusement as he heard the screams of his former classmates. A cruel smile crawled onto his face as he watched people jumping out of windows. He chuckled darkly when he heard several familiar screams.

His ears picked up a beeping noise and he looked down, not surprised to see his parents searching for him. He suppressed a smirk when they stared at him, floating over the school. When he met their eyes they instantly glared at him, muscles tense as if expecting a fight.

He looked back down at the flames as they started dying down. He narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers.

Bright green flames engulfed his hand; he could faintly hear their gasps of shock as he aimed the flames towards the school.

The flames rose higher and higher as he did so. He felt something hit him and he glanced back down. His parents were shooting at him. He gave a low growl and lit up his hand, challenging them.

He never noticed the net speeding towards him.

He let out a scream as he was shocked. Then he started falling, spinning towards the ground.

He looked up and met his parent's eyes; they were the first to look away when they spotted the mania glint in his eyes. While they looked away he slowly placed his hand on the ground. Immediately the flames traveled and engulfed them.

He started laughing when they screamed.

* * *

**Wow, I wrote this in school.**

**In my awesome composition notebook.**

**Well…..bye**


	19. 1: Remember

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Oh yay, another one shot for you all.**

**Lucky you.**

* * *

She blinked at him, wondering who he could be. His blue eyes were sad as they gazed at her. She didn't want him to be sad! But why was he sad? She could not figure it out.

She was suddenly pulled into a hug by the boy in front of her. Did she know him? She frowned but slowly hugged back, as if it was an instinct.

He pulled away and patted her hand. "It's okay if you don't remember…." He whispered, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. She shivered as his fingers brushed against her skin. She liked his touch. It made her feel special….

The blue eyed boy started tracing patterns on her hand. She closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of his fingers. "It's okay Sam." She heard his voice murmur. She felt unexpected tears as she opened her eyes and gazed at him.

He smiled sadly at her and took his hand away. She whimpered, the warmth was gone. He stood up to leave but she grabbed his wrist. He looked back at her with a questioning gaze. She only pulled him back down towards her.

"Don't leave…" she whispered as her fingers traced his jaw. They were at least an inch apart. They could feel each others breath on their faces.

She placed her lips on his.

She closed her eyes, basking in the warmth of the kiss. It traveled all throughout her body. She could feel chills going up her spin, just from his scent.

Her jerked away, staring at her with wide eyes. Before she could say anything he caressed her cheek and whispered "It's safe for you to not remember me." He kissed her forehead and stood up to leave the room.

Tears trailed down her cheek as she watched the door close. She put her face in her hands as sobs came out of her.

"I remember," she whispered, looking up at the door again. "Oh god, I remember…." She finished as she continued to cry.

* * *

**I did this in school too.**


	20. 50: Never

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**I really don't.**

**RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I love to eat Skittles.**

**This one shot is all Vlad's fault.**

**

* * *

**

The rain came down hard from the sky. A lone figure kept on walking, not bothered by the rain. He gazed up at the upcoming house and shook his head. Why was it so familiar? _'It doesn't matter'_ he thought with a frown _'I have to finish my mission.'_

His blue eyes flashed red at the thought of his mission. He could already hear their screams; he could already taste the scent of blood. How many times had he done this? He lost count after 23. He slowly walked up the steps of the house and used his keys to open the door.

It was silent; his father told him that they could possibly making new weapons. He scowled, he was weapon enough. His father made him better, his father taught him how to kill, his father showed him power.

Everything was much better with power.

His ears picked up two pairs of feet walking upstairs. He bit back a sneer when he spotted his so called parents. They didn't deserve to be called that, they sent him away in the first place and that's when his father took him in.

He clenched his fingers, forcing himself to wait for their deaths. He looked his 'mom' in the eye and forced a smile. She smiled back at him and in a few seconds he was in a hug.

Images came rushing into his mind when she hugged him. Her love for him, her scent, her happiness….

He shook his head, forcing the images away. His eyes flashed green when his 'dad' gave him a hug. He could feel the haze in his mind slowly fading away and he realized why he was here. Panic rose inside him as he pushed his 'dad' away and ran to the basement.

He sank to the floor, clutching his head. He was pushing the haze away, his eyes flashing blue, green, and red. He bit his lip as the haze pushed harder, trying to take over. He couldn't let it! He won't let it! _'Never, never, never!' _he chanted in his head as another push came.

'_Kill them…' _a voice in his head said, tempting him for just a moment….

"Never!" he yelled out, causing a jolt of electricity to go through his body. He quickly looked around the room, his body shaking from the pain. He looked right in front of him, staring at the sharp point of the gleaming sword. He winced as more pain went through his body. He had to do this, it was the only way.

He slowly reached for the sword.

He put a dome around himself as his parents tried to reach him. "Never…." He whispered as his shaking hands raised the swords "I'll never hurt anyone if I do this." The screaming in his head increased as he brought the sword closer. "Never" he repeated as he struck the sword through his heart.

The green dome instantly shattered into little pieces. Danny stared at the blood coming out of his chest and collapsed on the floor. He gave a small smile and whispered one word, which echoed throughout the room.

"_Never."_

_

* * *

_

**I wrote this at school.**

**I forgot what class but I'm pretty sure I wrote this on Monday.**

**My ankle hurts.**


	21. 39: Fury

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Yay another one-shot.**

**Today I found out that there is a lot of cans in our Blue Bins.**

**And me and my two friends collected them all.**

**Yay.**

**

* * *

**

He clenched his fists as he stared into Vlad's red eyes. He bit the inside of his cheek, so he wouldn't explode at him. "Where is she?" he ground out through clenched teeth. His arch enemy only smirked at him, choosing to not say anything.

Danny felt anger going throughout his body. He took a deep breath, trying to control his emotions. He glared hatefully at the man, willing him to burst into flames (even though he could use ice instead of fire…)

His body began shaking as he held in his anger. "I'm sure she's calling for you, hoping you could help her in her dark, damp cell." Vlad sneered. He gave a dark chuckle as he watched all the emotions play onto the younger halfas face.

Finally, Danny snapped.

Fury washed over his body, boiling hot against his ice cold body. He looked down at the floor with a maniac grin. He twitched his fingers and they lit up in green ecto-energy. Vlad threw the first punch, aiming right for his face.

Danny dodged with surprising speed. His eyes were a mixture of blue and green as they gleamed dangerously. He narrowed his eyes when Vlad tried to duplicated himself. Danny only smirked and teleported away.

He reappeared about 3 feet behind Vlad and the duplicates and readied himself. He took a deep breath and let out a Ghostly Wail.

Green sonic waves crashed into them, the duplicates faded away and only the real Vlad was left. The waves pushed him backwards into a wall. Danny growled and stopped the attack, teleporting right in front of Vlad as he was slowly changing human.

The fury in him purred as he saw the fearful look in Vlad's eyes. He tilted his head, the maniac glint in his eyes caused Vlad to shudder.

Danny formed the ecto-energy in his hands into a sword. Without another word, he slit his arch enemy's throat. His lips were curled back into a cruel smile as his fury purred louder and rose higher.

* * *

**I think I wrote this on Wednesday.**

**I was feeling pretty psychotic that day….**

**I am sick D:**


	22. 80: Fake

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**A third one-shot? **

**Is Nari crazy!**

**Yes.**

**Yes she is.**

**

* * *

**

She sighed as she slowly took off each nail from her fingers. Everyone in school thought they were real, that she was perfect. She just went along with it, eventually falling into that fake person.

The girl looked up at the clock, blinking when she realized an hour had already passed. Panic rose inside her, Star was coming over and she wasn't her "self".

She opened her drawer and picked up another pack of fake nails. She turned on the Television, hoping that there would be some news on the Ghost Boy.

She frowned as she finished her right hand. She knew she had no chance, it was impossible to date him.

She finished putting on her pink nails. She gave a sigh and wiped a tear away.

Finally, the door bell rang. She put on a smile and stood up to go and open the door.

Time to act fake.

* * *

**Short, very short.**

**This is my perspective on Paulina, nobody can be Frosted perfect (I'm trying not to curse a lot)**

**Oh yeah, Dearest Phantom Mouse, I haven't written your one-shot cuz I have been writing angst and I want yours to be Happy!**

**It's coming up though, possibly on Sunday.**

**Be prepared.**


	23. 71: Homework

**ALRIGHT! I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.**

**This is for PhantomMouse1115.**

**Sorry for the delay, I've been writing a bunch of angst for one-shots and I want yours to be happeh.**

**:3**

**Sam is sort of ooc in this, why? Because I hate her right now.**

**

* * *

**

"_This is wrong." A girl with light brown eyes muttered, pushing back a strand of her brown hair. She was currently correcting her friend's homework, which was very wrong._

"_How wrong can it be?" a blue eyed boy chirped._

_The girl glared at him playfully and said "You'll be lucky to get one point for spelling your name right!"_

_The boy gasped and fell back onto the bed dramatically, clutching his heart. "You wound me." he exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air and pretending to faint. The girl laughed and threw a pillow at him._

"_So what are we going to tell Tucker and Sam?" the girl asked, staring at him with all seriousness._

_The boy stared back into her eyes with a small smile "We'll tell them the truth, how bad can it be? Plus we only started going out yesterday….after I kept stuttering and you just slammed me into a wall and said to take you to a movie."_

_The girl smiled "That was fun."_

_He poked her._

_Just then the doorbell rang. Danny sighed "I bet you that it is Sam and Tucker." _

_She raised an eyebrow and replied "It probably is, or maybe you cloned yourself to go check, so I won't bet with you because I actually enjoy having money to rub in your face."_

_Danny rubbed his face "That actually hurt when you did that."_

"_Yes, I know. Now let's go face our doom."_

_They left Danny's room and went down the stairs, getting there just in time to see Danny's mom open the door. "Hey guys!" Danny exclaimed, grabbing Mouse's hand and rushing over to them. Tucker raised an eyebrow but Sam seemed oblivious, only staring at Danny._

"_So, how's the homework help going?" Tucker asked, still staring at their linked hands._

"_Awesome!" Danny exclaimed while Mouse exclaimed "Horrible."_

_They stared at each other before bursting into laughter._

"_Hey Danny can I-" Sam started, but was cut off when Jazz walked in._

_Jazz gave them all a smile before ruffling her brother's hair. "Has he told you guys yet?" she asked out loud, staring right at Sam and Tucker. They both shook their head slowly, wondering what their best friend wanted to tell them._

_Danny told them to follow him into the kitchen and they all sat down. "I'm going out with Mouse." He said, his cheeks coloring when said girl snuggled into him._

_Tucker smiled wide while Sam just stared at them. "Sam?" Danny asked worriedly, wondering what she could be thinking about._

"_You guys are going out?" she finally asked, tears springing to her eyes._

_Danny nodded slowly and finally figured out what was wrong with Sam._

_Mouse found out at that second as well, while Tucker just frowned and said "You didn't have a chance with Danny, I could tell he liked Mouse, the way he looked at her._

_Sam only stared at the table, tracing the patterns on it. Danny nodded and said "Sam, I wouldn't have gone out with you. You weren't….right for me at all. You lost your temper easily; you were too dark for me…."_

"_I can change." She murmured, looking up to meet his eyes. He looked away, choosing to stare into Mouse's eyes._

"_No you can't Sam, but I would never go out with you because…" he paused and smiled "I love this girl next to me."_

_

* * *

_

"And to think, we fell in love because of homework." A brown haired woman said.

The blue eyed man smiled and replied "Now we have to thank our teachers for giving us homework."

Mouse rolled her eyes and poked him.

* * *

**Hope you liked that Mouse.**

**I'm sorry if you didn't, I'm terrible at Fluff. Angst, I can do, but fluff? **

**If I was about to be murdered, but in order to survive I had to write fluff, I would be murdered.**

**That is how much I suck.**


	24. 44: Piece Of My Mind

**Hey look at this, I don't own Danny Phantom!**

**I just realized I can be mean and sarcastic (at the same time) whenever I wanted to be.**

**Like today someone told me and my partner for our PowerPoint presentation to move so she can see our names so I say:**

"**Oh yeah, it's not like were standing RIGHT HERE and you can't exactly ask US what our names are."**

**I am so mean XD**

**

* * *

**

Sam Manson was furious, Danny was going to a university in another state, and Tucker was going to the same one as him. Only Sam would be going to the one in Amity Park. She spotted her so called best friend and marched right over to him. _'Time to give him a piece of my mind.' _She thought with a light smirk.

"What's the deal Danny?" she asked, glaring up at him, yes, up at him. He had gotten taller. She forced herself not to blush at the closeness.

Danny just raised an eyebrow and replied "Deal with…."

"You going to a different university! I thought we were all in this together!"

Danny only glared at her and said "I can make my own choices, Sam. We don't always have to be together."

"Sure we don't." she snarled, standing even closer to him "It's not like _best friends _never stay close and don't share secrets."

Danny sighed and said "I have a good reason for not telling you."

"And what was that?"

"You would want to come also."

There was silence all around them both, as people had stopped to listen to their conversation. To their surprise, Tucker was backing him up and another girl too. Sam glanced at the girl, remembering the times she had seen her around Tucker and Danny.

"Who is she?" Sam asked, staring right at the girl.

"If you had actually been paying attention this whole year instead of going off with your boyfriend, or lover, or whatever, then you would know that she is my fiancée. But apparently you're too full of yourself to even pay attention to your ex-best friends."

Sam felt as though she had been slapped, had she really not been paying attention to her friends?

"By the look on your face, you haven't noticed." Dash said with a blank stare. Danny gave him a smile before returning his glare on Sam.

Wait, Danny _smiled_ at Dash?

"Since when are you and Dash friends?" Sam asked quietly.

Danny snorted and said "Since I told everyone I was half-ghost."

Sam eyes instantly widened "When did that happen!"

"When you got pregnant. Really, it was an accident that everyone found out."

Sam growled, of course Danny would have told everyone. Sam sighed, and whispered "Can you ever forgive me?" she put in some puppy dog eyes and some tears in for effect. Maybe she could get some money out of it, maybe she could marry him-

"Sorry Sam, but no. Those eyes don't work after everyone found out you only used them to get money for drugs."

She frowned, she could not remember this.

"So good bye to you Sam, I really hop you get better. In the mean time, stay away from your- oh wait, he isn't your son anymore! Our son." Danny said as he pulled the girl close to him and they left.

Sam watched as everyone walked away. She sank to her knees. "See what happens?" she whispered as tears trailed down her cheeks. "I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, but I lost my whole life."

* * *

**Angst for Sam, yay!**

**I still don't like her much.**

**Good my brother is asleep.**

**OH GOSH! I HAVE A LOT OF HOMEWORK!**

**I HAVE TO STUDY TOO!**


	25. 2: Lies

**I shall never own Danny Phantom, you all know that, stop rubbing it in my face.**

**Oh look, another one-shot! YAY!**

**Be happy, I'm expecting my chips to come and my Harry Potter bag, but it HASN'T COME IN THE MAIL YET!**

***takes a deep breath***

**On with this fic!**

**

* * *

**

"_I'm perfectly fine."_

I let out a bitter laugh, like Danny was perfectly fine. Hell, there had been more ghosts this week and Danny continued fighting them without stopping.

Just what was wrong with him?

"_I get enough sleep."_

"That explains the dark circles under your eyes" I muttered sarcastically. Danny never would sleep much whenever there were ghosts.

He said that it didn't matter.

She hoped he didn't get any nightmares, when he did get sleep he usually woke up already in fighting stance.

"_I can handle it"_

"Like hell you can." I muttered.

Sure, he can handle it, that's why he can't even stand up right at school!

"_I eat enough to get through the day."_

"Mmhmm, that's why you are so god damn skinny." I snarled at the phone.

My best friend was getting skinnier than ever. I had been tempted to just grab him and take him to the most fattening restraint in the world. Hell, even my own parents were worried about him! And that's saying a lot since they used to hate him.

"_I don't need any help!"_

"You're our goddamn friend! Why would you not need help? Just look at yourself!" I couldn't help but exclaim, wanting so badly to toss the phone to the wall.

"…"

"Stop it with your lies!" I shouted "You need help, Danny. And if you don't want it, then I am going to tie you to your bed, give you sleeping pills, and force feed you for a whole week."\

"_They're not lies…."_

"Yes they are! You know perfectly well they are! Now if I do not see you on my doorstep in 10 minutes, I am going over there and talking to your parents, whether you like it or not. I might even just tell them why you are like this." I snarled before slamming the phone shut.

I burst into tears, Danny could not stop with his lies! He didn't want help. I stared determinedly at my reflection, wiping away any tears.

Well if he didn't want help, he was still going to get some.

* * *

**This made no sense huh?**

**To me it did, trust me.**

**It happened to my friend and I actually tied him to my bed and force fed him.**

**Stress from tests I suppose.**

**Still, he's better now.**


	26. 55: Oops

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Hey guess what!**

**Possibly tomorrow I am going to see Paranormal Activity 2!**

**FUN FACT: I have a friend that is a Sea Lion, named Whiskers.**

**

* * *

**

"Oops."

The family froze; the two children stared at their father in horror as the wife pressed a button which would surround them in a bubble. The blue eyed boy with raven hair changed to his ghost half and placed a readied his energy in case they needed it.

The father stared at his family and waved at them, a few pieces of his experiment flying to the floor and making a hole through it.

The mother sighed and just stared, waiting for the explosion.

"Should I start counting down?" the red haired daughter asked, sighing with annoyance.

"Sure sweetie." The mom said, patting her on the back.

"5…"

The father slowly picked something up and placed it in the test tube.

"4…."

The experiment started bubbling.

3…."

It started rising.

"2…."

It was fizzing.

"1…."

Overflowing….

"0….."

BOOM!

The raven haired teen placed a shield around them; the green goo bounced off of it and disappeared in the air.

The father, covered in green goo, stared at his family and stated "You guys were prepared."

Maddie sighed and said "Jack, honey, were always prepared whenever you say oops."

Danny changed back to his human half and rolled his eyes "You should know"

"that by now Dad." Jazz finished.

Their parents stared at them and muttered "It is creepy how you two finish each others sentences."

* * *

**Yeah, this just came to me.**

**Weird huh?**

**Why are my hands shaking, I have no idea.**


	27. 98: Breaking Point

**Disclaimer: This is one.**

**Just kidding! I don't own Danny Phantom; stop rubbing it in my face.**

**To all you stalkers out there:**

**FUN FACT: I like Pizza.**

**

* * *

**

"_Danny, I'm very disappointed in you…"_

"_A little help here Danny!"_

"_Thanks a lot dude, I had to do all the work."_

"_Why couldn't you just come home early!"_

Really, it was all the same. They expected me to do stuff for them just because I was half-ghost or, in my parents case, a son who was doing bad things they did not know about. All those little voices mixed together into one, and I would just stare at them until they left me alone (which worked, most of the time) but sometimes, I got this as a reply:

"_Danny! Are you even listening!"_

"_I'm talking to you young man…."_

"_Danny!"_

I just stopped giving a damn all together, who cares what they expect of me? I'm the guy who nearly gets killed every single fucking day just trying to protect them. When the expectations kept rising up and up:

"_You can do better than this!"_

"_Come on Danny, I know you can fly faster!"_

"_Oh please, that was barely a blast! You must do better! Do you want Vlad to beat you?"_

It only took that one small push to my breaking point.

No, I didn't burst into tears and yell at them to stop and then run off to Vlad's or something. Nope, nope, nopity, nope, nope…

I turned into someone worse then my evil future self.

I was stronger, so it was easy to kill off the first person. Which just so happened to be Sam. And people expected me to go out with her, see, more expectations. Her murder was easy, just lifted her up into the sky and dropped her. I had to admit, it was pleasant to hear her bones crack.

Next was Tucker, keeping schedule of what I was supposed to do, that asshole. Though it was amusing to see him get electrocuted by some electronics while inside his swimming pool.

Hmm, next would possibly be my parents, first my mom, then my dad. Why my mom first? She's the one who made me snap at her. She didn't expect the knife in my hand; she should have seen the crazed look in my eyes…

Dad was pretty easy. The ghosts in the Ghost Zone had been wanting a….sacrifice for something, I have no idea. But! I stayed and watched him get ripped apart!

Jazz, dear old Jazz, I left alone. She didn't do anything to me at all.

Vlad….was the best. Hearing his screams as I zapped him with my new electric abilities was awesome. Watching his body freeze was awesome, watching his house burst into flames under a Fenton Ghost Shield was a lot fun.

So really, that was how it all started, my breaking point is very different from yours.

And if you have found this recording, then I may possibly kill you in about a day.

You can't hide. You can't run.

* * *

**I feel like in a threatening mood today.**

**Well, if you go on my deviantART and read my journal you can see why.**

**I have the same user name just to let you know.**

**Well, bye!**

**Wait, I think I should change this rating to M, what do you think?**


	28. 29: Last Laughs

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**I should be doing my Book Report.**

**But here I am.**

**

* * *

**

He knew it was the end, the way he was back up into the corner of an alley with a knife against his throat kind of gave the answer away. The knife pressed lightly into his neck, breaking the skin slightly. He could feel the night air on his small cut and he shivered.

"I've been waiting a long time to do this, kid." The figure holding the knife said.

The raven haired boy narrowed his eyes as he replied back "So you were stalking me?"

He knew it was a bad response, knowing he was going to get killed…but why not spend his last moments being the sarcastic person he usually was?

"You think you can get away, _Phantom?_" the man asked mockingly.

Blue eyes widened in shock.

"That's right, I know your little secret," he spat out the word as if it were a disease "it didn't take long to figure out, you're just not careful of the places you transform."

The boy opened and closed his mouth, not sure what to say. After a few moments he just stared at the man before bursting into laughter.

"No last words?" the man questioned as he dug the knife deeper.

The boy only laughed harder.

* * *

**I apologize that these are short, they were written in a notebook.**

**What do you expect?**

**HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS NEXT FRIDAY!**

**WOoT!**


	29. 88: Guilty

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**ANOTHER DRABBLE!**

**NARI WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?**

**Exactly, I wasn't thinking.**

**

* * *

**

He was transfixed by the blood running down his arm. The red stood bright against his pale white skin. The sky was already darkening and everybody was looking for him…not the human him of course, they were searching for his ghost half.

Him, his ghost half, Phantom was wanted for the supposed murder of a little girl named Crystal.

He didn't even kill her! He was just….too late to save her.

And yet, he still felt guilty.

Lightning flashed and thunder roared above him. Rain started falling from the clouds, he just let himself get wet, not caring at least one bit.

A small smile crawled onto his face as he saw his body slowly fading away, possibly to the Ghost Zone….or Hell.

He frowned when he spotted a shimmer in the air right in front of him. A small figure started forming and his eyes widened when he recognized just who it was.

"Don't feel guilty Danny" said Crystal who gazed at him with her bright green eyes.

Danny just nodded and took her outstretched hand.

She smiled up at him and they both faded away.

No on could be declared guilty in court.

* * *

**This was boring right?**

**I have a book report to do.**


	30. 100: Hunger

**Hum, I wrote this in English class and my teacher got freaked out when he read it.**

**Also, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Most of you know that.**

**

* * *

**

"Hello there!" she said cheerfully as she stood next him at the bus stop.

The man merely nodded, not doing a thing as the rain came down hard.

She stared at him with a slight smile. This man was handsome, his pale white face and deep blue eyes went perfectly with his raven black hair.

The lights overhead flickered and dimmed.

"Do you want to share my umbrella?" she asked hesitantly, unsure if he would say yes.

He stared at her for a few moments before shuffling under the umbrella.

The lights flickered again.

She frowned and looked to the side, when was the bus coming? She turned back around and jumped.

The man was staring at her, their faces nearly touching. She was hypnotized by him. Slowly she looked into his blue eyes and froze when she spotted something that wasn't there when she first saw him. Fear traveled throughout her body, leaving her paralyzed.

The man was staring at her with some sort of….hunger.

He smiled at her, showing two rows of sharp white teeth. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp of shock when the lights flickered once again and they were plunged into darkness. She could hear her own slow steady breaths and animalistic pants.

She felt hot breath on her neck before she felt the teeth ripping her throat.

She had no time to scream.

* * *

**If you were my English teacher and I suddenly wrote that, wouldn't it freak YOU out?**

**I'm really really bored.**

**I love you all.**

**Ow my head hurts**


	31. 79: Graduation

**Hey you know what! I don't own Danny Phantom!**

**Ha, a one-shot.**

**Be amazed.**

**

* * *

**

Graduation. He had made it this far. A smile crawled onto his face and he let out a sigh. He was leaving Caspar High for a long time. Possibly not even coming back. Tucker was coming along with him; Sam….Sam was not coming.

A scowl drifted onto his face, Sam was NEVER going to be around him again…after he found out she was just using him for fame whenever he exposed himself, he drifted away from her. Oh yes, they were still together, but he was going to break up with her…

Today actually.

He had heard her talking to other girls, about her expecting him to propose.

Oh what a shock she will get.

"Daniel Fenton…."

He stood up with a smile and walked towards the stage.

Danny could hear the cheers of his family (who knew his secret by now) and friends. He winced when he heard Sam, who was by far the loudest next to his Dad. A wicked grin crawled onto his face as he walked up the steps.

He was going to expose himself.

His secret.

He was going to tell.

The diploma was placed in his hand, he shook Mr. Lancers hand and gave him a small smile, Mr. Lancer knew as well….he had to tell exactly why he didn't do his homework and why he ended up with a huge cut on his arm.

Needless to say, it was priceless to see the look on his face.

He stared at all of his former classmates and took a deep breath before speaking into the microphone.

"Well look at all of us here now, we certainly came a long way for a town that has a lot of ghosts." There were a few chuckles here and there "And we all know who saved us all." The students cheered, some looking around as if expecting Danny Phantom to come.

"Now I know what you guys are thinking, just where the hell is he?" more laughs "Well, I want to share something with you all. I'm sure you noticed that somehow I ended up wherever there was a ghost, Danny Phantom disappearing a few seconds earlier than where I appeared." Head nods.

"You probably won't believe me…" Danny said and stopped with a smirk on his face. "So I'll just have to show you…"

After that last part was said bright white rings appeared around his waist, changing himself from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom. He had lost the jumpsuit, changing it to black jeans, black shirt and a white hoodie. He still kept the gloves and boots of course…

He couldn't help it; he burst out laughing at their faces. Once he calmed down he said "I know this is shocking, I can tell by your faces. But remember back in 9th grade? The accident with the portal? Well, whoop de fucking doo, I got these powers."

People laughed, though it was nervously this time.

"I also want to call Tucker Foley up here."

Lancer rolled his eyes as Tucker came bounding up here, grabbing his diploma (he was next anyway) and stood next to Danny. Danny was about to open his mouth to speak when Valerie Grey came up to the stage.

She was next, after Tucker.

She took her diploma delicately and turned towards the audience (after punching Danny in the arm, he already told her earlier as well) "I have something to say as well." She said with a smirk and changed into her ghost hunting suit.

The students gasped again.

Then, Sam Manson came up (not taking her diploma since she was NOT next up in line) and gave Danny a hug….

In which he gently pushed her away.

"Danny?" she asked, looking up at him with confusion.

He just stared at her, green eyes going icy, and said "I'm breaking up with you Sam."

Her eyes widened but he didn't hear because he already left the stage, Tucker and Valerie following him.

Well, this was a graduation worth remembering.

* * *

**That was complete and utter crap.**

**I would have done better but I'm distracted by "How To Train Your Dragon."**

**OH NO! TOOTHLESS! NOOO!**

**Oh XD **

**I'm so strange**


	32. 40: Changes

**Disclaimer I own-Dang, I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**The next one shot!**

**So yes,**

**ON WITH IT**

**

* * *

**

He curled up in the corner, his hands gripping his head. He didn't want to go through with these changes….it hurt….it burned….why did that Vampire bite him? Because he was hungry? Because he would be a powerful hybrid?

That's all what he was going to be soon.

Powerful.

A weapon.

The sun came through the window, falling down on him. He snarled and jumped out of it, his muscles screaming in agony. The burn flooded through his body, making it sting as it hit every nerve, every cell, removing all blood from his body.

Why did he even acknowledge the bite? Why didn't he leave it alone? Everyone knows that if you so much notice a vampire bite, then you start turning into one.

So why didn't he just leave it alone?

Oh right, because he was stupid.

He closed his eyes, he could feel his cells changing, shifting into something else.

A monster?

He didn't know.

The changes were all over his body, even though he was still looking from his own perspective, he _knew_ about the changes. He flinched and bit his lip to keep from screaming as another wave of pain crashed all over his body.

Oh god it hurt.

He was trying to control the changes, he could control them…he was going to….

Another wave of pain, a whimper left his mouth.

His vision started turning black as he let the changes control _him_.

* * *

**Short right?**

**I don't give a damn.**

**Hope you liked it!**


	33. 14: Spots and Dots

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**I am particularly bored right now so that is why I am here.**

**I'm at my mom's job actually.**

**So I have nothing to do but write! Lucky you.**

**

* * *

**

She couldn't breathe, spots and dots appeared around her vision, and she was losing consciousness…

She was going to die.

She knew it by the blood lust that popped up into his eyes.

She tried to scream, but that just made his grip harder around her throat.

Black was taking over the colorful world….

The spots and dots multiplied.

It hurt…

So much….

And finally….she let go of the world of the living.

* * *

**Makes sense to me because that is what happens when people choke you.**

**You see spots and dots.**

**Oh and here, Sam is being choked.**

**By who? I WONT TELL!**


	34. 4: Look Out

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**OKAY I HAVE AN EXCUSE WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED AND CRAP**

**My laptop lost all of its data and I was like "wtf?"**

**So I mostly used my DSi or distracted myself by going to Disneyland/California Adventure.**

**FUN FACT: I cried when I saw Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen**

**

* * *

**

His hands were clenched into fists as he readied himself against the enemy. A breeze ruffled his hair and dried his lips.

He licked them, anticipating for the fight.

A missile shot towards him when he raised his hand slightly. He jerked to the left and glared at the ghost before concentrating on his ecto energy. His eyes got brighter as he stuck out his hand and shot 12 ecto-blasts to the enemy, and an extra surprise one.

The enemy dodged all 12, laughed at him, and got hit with the 13th one.

The white haired teen began laughing and disappeared in a puff of smoke, making the other ghost snarl out his name and search back and forth for him.

He never looked up.

The ghost fell to the ground, leaving a small crater there. He looked up and let an evil smirk crawl onto his face.

There he was, Phantom, laughing away, not noticing a thing.

He raised his hand and shot his last missile.

Phantom never noticed, looking down to wave hi to his friends.

Sam noticed though, because she screamed "LOOK OUT!" to her best friend.

Abruptly Danny turned.

He was too late.

* * *

**I personally think I did a bad job here.**


	35. 20: Don't Let Go

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

**Sorry for the long wait for my one-shots ^^'**

**

* * *

**

She struggled to climb up but found out she couldn't, her feet were dangling below her and only one hand was grasping hers.

"I can't hold on much longer!" she called out, fear crawling all around her body.

"Don't let go!" the boy called out and held on tighter "I called the fire department. Th-they should be here soon!"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she glanced at the big drop down. She bit her lip; there was no way she could make it! Impossible, even with the fire department there, she couldn't fall to the trampoline without breaking something at least.

She slipped a bit.

A gasp escaped her lips and she made her hand hold on tighter. Her amethyst eyes squeezed shut, she didn't want to die, she wouldn't let go, she wasn't going to fall, she wasn't going to die, she couldn't let go….

All these thoughts went through her head, giving her a small boost of confidence, wiping away some of her fear.

"Don't let go okay?" she practically begged to her friend, who was still holding onto her.

"I won't Sam, I would never let go…" he whispered to her, calming her nerves down.

He gasped, causing her to look up at him. What she saw made her eyes widen.

A blue mist was slowly coming out of his mouth.

Panic rushed through her, was he going to let her go just so he could fight the ghost? She frantically looked around everywhere, hoping that it would leave. She winced when cold traveled to her. Again she looked around, hoping it was just the Bo-

"Hello Ghost Child"

She cursed softly, knowing that her luck was going to run out once Skulker spotted her.

"Skulker, can't there just be a day where, you know we don't fight each other at all? And if there were, can't that day be today?" her friend asked nervously, tightening his grip on her so hard, that she was sure there would be bruises tomorrow…

…if she was even going to be alive by then…..

"But then if we had a day off, you would be off guard and I would be able to have your pelt, so the answer is no."

Damn.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The little Goth girl is about to fall…."

"Don't get any closer Skulker!"

Sam bit her lip, any second her friend could be dead and be a pelt on a wall, any second she could fall to her death….

She lifted one finger off.

He didn't notice.

She lifted another one and felt herself fall a bit.

Blue eyes stared wide at her. He shook his head and said "Don't do it Sam…"

Another finger.

"Don't let go…."

"I'm sorry Danny..." she whispered and let herself fall.

* * *

**You all have questions now huh?**

**I probably won't answer**


	36. 65: Holiday

**I do not own Danny Phantom, nor do I own "Do you know its Christmas Time?"**

**Hum, another one shot.**

**Hope you like my twisted insanity.**

**Be afraid.**

**

* * *

**

The snow fell down lightly, falling onto his raven black hair, looking bright against it.

Blank blue eyes stared up at the starry sky, his mouth open as if he let out a shocked gasp. His skin was pale white, nearly glowing against the blanket of red around him.

He lay there, still as ever, not a breath was inhaled or exhaled, not a muscle twitched.

Silver sparkled on his chest, a glowing green knife glinted there as red continued to pour out, slower than before.

A voice carried throughout the park.

"_And it's a world of dreaded fear"_

The voice was coming closer and closer, the world seemed to still for a moment.

"_Where the only water flowing is a bitter sting of tears"_

Almost there.

"_And the Christmas bells that ring there are the clanging chimes of doom…."_

The voice entered the park completely; unaware she was walking towards a body. Her voice trailed off once she spotted it and her scream ripped through the air.

It seemed that most ghosts didn't care for the holiday rule.

* * *

**Hmm, didn't sound as horrific as I pictured it.**

**I want some soup**


	37. 49: Wishes

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Okay, so I'm taking a break from writing, a lot of crap is going on and….and it's slowing down my writing…**

**I'll still write, when I have time and little by little…so sorry :(**

**

* * *

**

Her long black hair flowed behind her as she watched the people passing by. Nobody noticed her; she was invisible to this world.

She blinked her red eyes and frowned slightly, the look on her face was confusion. A sigh escaped her lips, causing a woman who just brushed by her shiver from the cold breath of a ghost. Said ghost merely rolled her eyes and started flying towards the park.

Another frown filled her lips as she spotted nobody around here, surely there would be children playing at least?

She slowly sank down onto a tree branch and sat with a sigh, nobody was making any wishes these days! How was she supposed to get more powerful if nobody even bothered to at least throw a coin into the fountain and say _'I wish'_

The sun was nearly setting…it was going to be dark soon….and nobody was coming….

A frustrated sigh left her lips as she muttered "If I were human, I would stupidly make a wish out loud because I'm that pissed off at something…."

"I guess I should leave this place, if nobody bothers to make a wish once in a while…" she murmured and started flying away from the town, from the park, from the trees….at least, until she heard a familiar noise.

The sound of a coin dropping into the water.

With her red eyes wide she turned her gaze towards the fountain and smirked slightly.

There was a man there.

Standing.

The one who just dropped the coin into the water.

The one who was about to make a wish.

She watched as he took a deep breath and paused, seeming to be in thought about something.

"I wish…." He whispered…

She flew closer to him and watched as he shivered from the cold she gave off.

"I wish I could have my girlfriend back…."

The ghost nearly threw her head back and cackled, oh what a perfect wish to mess up! She groaned mentally, she had to put on a show of appearing before him. Pink smoke surrounded her as she appeared before him.

Her eyes were closed as she appeared visible to him.

"Wh-who are you?" she heard him stutter.

Her eyes snapped open and she gave him a smirk. "My name is Desiree…" she paused and tilted her head, her smirk growing bigger "And I'm here to grant your wishes."

* * *

**Wonder what will happen to that guy?**

**Huh, only I know.**

**Bye.**


	38. 8: Guardian Angel

**Does it look like I own Danny Phantom? Exactly.**

**I love the topic for this one-shot, it makes me think of Supernatural, which is tomorrow. Yay!**

**So on with this show!**

**I think this is Post-PP, I dunno you decide.**

**

* * *

**

Small eyelids closed as the baby boy started going to sleep, the moon shone through the window onto the floor, casting an eerie glow. Small music played from a box on a cabinet, a lullaby to help the baby sleep through the night.

All of a sudden there was silence.

Nothing was moving, not even the cars out on the street, not even the baby's chest was moving.

The clock didn't blink like it was supposed to; it merely read 9:02.

A blue circle appeared in the middle of the room, casting a blue glow on everything. Slowly, an old man emerged, wearing a purple cloak and carrying a staff that had a small clock right at the top. It looked around the room, its red eyes showing old knowledge.

From its form as an old man, it changed into a child.

The floating now child slowly floated over to the crib and pulled something from behind it's back.

It was a medallion with the words CW on it.

The floating child (now changed to a young man) placed the medallion around the baby's neck with gentle hands. Immediately as it settled on the baby's chest, the baby started breathing. The figure smiled, lightly touching the baby's cheek.

The baby shuddered at the cold touch, but he did not wake.

"Hello Daniel Fenton." The blue skinned old man whispered.

The baby stirred a bit.

"You have no idea who I am, and you may never know….at least in 14 years you'll know."

The baby's eyes opened slowly, his crystal blue eyes staring up wonderingly into red ones. The red eyed child smiled and murmured "If you want to know, I am Clockwork."

Daniel's eyebrow furrowed a bit, as if concentrating on the name. Then, he opened his mouth and said "'Work."

Clockwork smiled slightly, barely visible. "That is fine as well." He said with a small little sigh. Daniel merely blinked up at him and Clockwork wondered why this baby small child hadn't started crying yet. Then, he remembered what he was here for.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, he turned his gaze back to the baby, who was grabbing at the Time Medallion and staring at it in awe.

"You are a very special child." Clockwork began, letting out a small breath. "Your destiny was made once you were born into this world, and I was the one to witness that destiny being created. You cannot turn away from it, you cannot not escape it."

The baby had let go of the Medallion and stared up at Clockwork, looking as if he understood the words.

"There will be many obstacles, something trying to stop you along the way, but you must know now, even though you will not remember when you are 14, that I'm the one watching over you, keeping you safe." Clockwork paused "I suppose the term 'guardian angel' would be appropriate, but since I'm the Master of Time….."

Daniel giggled slightly and said "A'gel."

Clockwork smiled once again and ran a few fingers through the baby's hair. "You may or may not understand me, for I cannot understand that little head of yours, but once you accept your destiny you must remember…"

He bent down over the crib so he the baby could hear his whisper "I'll be watching over you."

He turned away and pushed a button on his staff. A blue portal appeared and pulsed slightly, waiting for it's creator to enter. Clockwork looked back at the child, who was standing up and staring at him, chewing lightly on the Medallion.

"Goodbye Daniel…." He murmured as he stepped through the portal and disappeared.

The baby, known as Daniel, blinked and said slowly "Bye, 'Work."

His eyes started drooping as he let out a small yawn. As he lay down in his crib, the noises of the outside world picked up again, the music started playing from the box once more to soothe the baby into having good dreams.

The clock blinked 9:03.

* * *

_14 years later_

"Mom, why am I the one to clean up the attic?" Daniel (or Danny) complained as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Because, you haven't done any of your chores this week so this is what your punishment is for the weekend." Replied his mother, narrowing her eyes at him as if to challenge him. When she didn't hear another complaint from her son she smiled brightly and turned away.

Danny sighed and got off his seat to walk upstairs.

Once he was in the dark attic he concentrated for a bit, feeling the familiar warmth going down his arm and creating a small ball of green light about his hand. With more concentration, he left it floating in the air as he looked around.

He glanced down at the box next to him labeled in bold '**Baby Danny'.**

With only one look, he knew his dad had named the box. Danny let out a sigh and sank to his knees as he opened up the box. He pulled out book after book, glancing in them to see baby pictures of himself, and stopped at one item and sparkled as if it hadn't been in the box for 14 years.

His brow furrowed as he said "Why would Clockwork's Time Medallion be here?"

His hand grasped the Medallion and slowly stood up and walked downstairs (after making the ball of light disappear.)

"Hey mom, where did you find this?"

His mother turned to look at the object in his hand. She smiled softly at it and stared into his eyes. "You had that in your hands one morning you woke up. You wouldn't let go of it for weeks, it was always in your hands or around your neck."

She turned away from him again and said "You can still wear it you know, I don't know what you like to wear these days but I'm sure you would want to wear it….or give it to Sam."

Danny blushed slightly as he turned and went back up the stairs. Once he entered the attic once again he channeled the energy to his hand again to make a ball of light. Once the ecto-energy brushed lightly against the Medallion a memory flooded into his mind.

When the memory ended he let out a slow breath and his lips curled up into a small smile.

"So Clockwork was my 'guardian angel' huh?" he whispered in the dark. He put the Medallion around his neck and smiled again. "That's fine with me."

And somewhere in the Ghost Zone, the Master of Time smiled.

* * *

**God, that ending left a bad kinda fluffy taste in my mouth.**

***gags* I think this one-shot was bad.**

**YES, SUPERNATURAL TODAY!**


	39. 16: Music

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Hey another one-shot/drabble.**

**Be happy.**

**

* * *

**

Music filled the air.

It was slow, as if someone was playing it on the piano.

Many heads turned around, eyes flicking around the room searching for the source of the music.

It crawled into people's heads, making their own thoughts still and float away, leaving their minds blissfully blank. They stared at nothing, not even searching for the music anymore, simply staring blankly forward.

The person on the piano laughed slightly, a dark smirk crawling onto his lips.

He changed the tune.

A slower song drifted through the air, it was a bit faster than before, more beat, more rhythm. It floated through the air, going through all of the heads and searching inside their memories, searching for a specific….person.

The music circled around a woman, making her stand up from where she was sitting and walking over to the piano.

"Where is he?" the figure asked her, his voice as musical as the music he made on the piano keys.

The woman replied in monotone "He's up in his room, grounded."

He smiled slightly as she walked back to her seat. He took his fingers off the keys for a second and gave all ten of them a small shake. Once he placed them back onto the piano keys his music picked up, louder, more upbeat.

It floated up the stairs, seeping under the door crack of the locked door.

The pianist smiled when he heard a small bang and a thump.

The door opened and he heard footsteps down the stairs.

He turned around, his violet eyes looking into blank blue ones. The violet eyed man smirked at him as he murmured "Come on halfa, let's make some music." The thoughts in his mind were not of actual music, they were of screams of pain.

The halfa nodded, understanding him. Instantly white ring surrounded his body, changing his blue eyes to green and black hair to white.

The man smiled and turned back to his piano keys. Once he placed his fingers on it, a fast sorrowful song played, making all the other people 'wake up' from their trance. The man's smile widened once he started hearing the screams.

Not once did he look up and check on his halfa's progress.

Not even when blood splattered across his face.

* * *

**I'm listening to some dark music over here.**

**That's why I thought of this.**

**I wonder if this actually can happen in real life.**


	40. 28: Rules

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**I saw this topic and thought of Walker.**

**Yay.**

**

* * *

**

He coughed as another punch was aimed at his stomach. Blood splattered down on the floor when he spit it out. His lips twisted up into a grimace when he spotted it as another punch was aimed towards his face once more.

He spat out a tooth.

He felt cold metal pressed up against his throat and whimpered slightly.

They were going to kill him.

He shouldn't have pushed them too the limit, hell he shouldn't have even followed through with it. It was his fault anyways, maybe he deserved being killed. That was the main reason he was here most days, to be punished, knowing they could kill him at any moment.

It didn't mean he accepted the fact.

"You see this here Walker? This is what's going to kill you, this will be the last time you break," the voice paused for a moment, the knife breaking the skin lightly on his neck. "The rules." It was said in a cold voice, one that demanded attention.

The pressure of the knife was taken off his neck. Walker almost sighed in relief until he felt it on his upper arm. He bit his lip when he felt the cold metal dragging down towards his wrist, causing it to flare up in pain and fire and blood to slowly drip out.

The one hurting him stopped an inch from the vein.

It was the same with the other arm, only they dragged it slower making the burning grow higher. Walker decided to bite his cheeks instead, since his lips were smeared with his blood from his biting.

"You ready for some real pain, punk?" asked a different voice.

Walker slowly shook his head.

A cruel laugh. "You don't get what you want, that's against the rules."

Walker flinched slightly.

A sharper knife dug into his side, making him gasp out slightly. He bit the inside of his cheeks harder, eyes clenched shut. He felt his white shirt get damp with his blood.

They dug the knife deeper.

Walker tasted the metallic taste of his blood in his mouth again.

"We don't want you dead yet you know…" a female voice whispered in his ear "We want you to feel the pain before you die, so when you go down in Hell, you know that you shouldn't ever break the rules down there. I bet it's worse than us."

Something sharp (not a knife, he could tell) plunged into his stomach.

He let out a low pained moan.

"Guess he's not a screamer, we should find something that can make him scream…." A deep voice said. The room was full of laughter after that.

Deep voice twisted the sharp object.

He whimpered.

Something plunged into his back, into his spine possibly. His back arched up as he let out a pained scream. Everyone in the room he was in cheered.

Dark spots covered his vision as he blinked slowly. He could feel his blood dripping, his life force leaving his body for good. He was slipping away from the real world, from earth, from life. Only a matter of seconds before he would be gone. Down to Hell or up to Heaven.

He hoped it was the latter.

His body grew numb; he didn't even feel the last slash to the vein in his neck as he left this world for good.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he saw swirling green.

He sat up slowly, noticing he was on a small island, and gently stood up, blinking rapidly when he spotted a rock…floating by. He shook his head and frowned, why was there a rock floating by? Was he in Hell? Is that why it was so…green?

"Are you new around here?"

He turned and was face to face with a red eyed woman who was…also floating. His eyes widened and she laughed. "It seems that you are," she said with a sad smile "My name is Desiree, what is yours?" she looked at him, expectant.

"My name is Walker…" he said slowly, feeling a bit out of place.

She frowned slightly and tilted her head "Do you know how you died?"

"How I…." once he stopped his sentence memories flooded back in, showing how he died….showing what they did…and he felt anger burn deep in his veins (if he had any) for what they did…he should kill them with his bare hands.

"You want revenge don't you?"

He turned towards the woman and nodded his head slightly. She then smiled, a feral one, and stated "I can help you."

She waved her hands to the side and a swirling circle appeared. Desiree let out a sigh and looked back at Walker "State where you want to go." She said in monotone, the red in her eyes looking even brighter than before.

"Country State Prison." He said slowly. He didn't say the state because there was only one prison that had the word _'Country'_ in it.

She grasped him gently by the shoulders and pushed him towards the portal. "As long as I stay here, in the Ghost Zone, then I can keep the portal open for you." She whispered in his ear just as he stepped into the human world.

It was still the same, the people that harmed him were laughing as his dead body still sat in the chair.

Desiree's words came back into his mind as a smirk crawled onto his face.

He was a ghost.

Even though he was just a 'new' ghost, he practiced a bit in the room, floating about two inches off the floor.

One man spotted him and yelled out.

Walker smiled darkly, they recognized him.

They sure did, even when he was covered in their blood and they were begging for mercy. Even when he had ripped their hearts out of theirs chests and stomped on them with his feet. Even when he threw them from wall to wall to hear their bones crack and break.

Walker stepped through the portal and into the Ghost Zone. Blood dripped off his white suit and disappeared once it left his body.

"So what are you going to do know?"

He turned towards Desiree and smiled at her, knowing it possibly looked cold and cruel.

"I'm going to build a prison."

He started floating away, but paused and turned back at her. "That means you have to follow my rules soon enough." He stated and nodded slightly at her before going back the direction he was going, whatever direction it was.

After a few moments, he burst out laughing, insane laughter that spread throughout the Ghost Zone, making most low level ghosts shiver in fear.

The Ghost Zone had a newcomer.

And he was bringing rules with him.

* * *

**I hated the ending to this, I absolutely despise the ending. **

**It's horrible.**

**So what did you think?**

**My favorite part was when Walker got his revenge.**

**Because if that happened to me, I would do that.**

**._.**


	41. 70: Life

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Sorry I'm so depressed and insane right now.**

**It's better than thinking of murder.**

**

* * *

**

Life.

That word made me laugh harshly.

What was life?

I don't know any more.

In fact, I don't know anything any more. I don't know when my lies will stop, I don't know if I'll ever turn evil, I don't know if I like Sam or not, I don't know if my parents trust me, I don't know if there are any more ghosts wanting to kill me out there, I don't even know if I want to live this life anymore!

I can't exactly rip it out of me; I've seen what it does.

How bad it can be to have my humanity out of me.

It can twist me.

Turn me evil.

I can't reverse it. I'm too used to it. And what if something really bad happens that involves me needing to use my ghost powers and I can't do it because I don't have them any more? What's the point in that?

I can't split it in half. I don't want to be Fun Danny or Super Danny, and then have Super Danny merge with Fun Danny and make Fun Danny, Super Danny.

I can't wish it away.

Because eventually it will come back, because of Sam. Possibly. Maybe.

So with all those ideas in my head, I can't do any of them because of what may or may not happen afterwards.

My parents keep telling me to enjoy life while I have it.

Am I enjoying it?

_Fuck no._

It's making me want to die on the inside. Every single day, fighting the same ghost every single time, getting hurt by the same people who hunt me, getting hurt or getting broken bones by the enemies I fight, getting my friends put in danger just for them helping me.

It makes me wonder if I even deserve to live.

A lot.

All the time.

Every single second of the day.

I bet people have noticed, not many besides Sam, Jazz and Tucker talk to me anymore. Heck, not even Dash has been trying to beat me up.

They take one peak at the dead look in my eyes and leave me alone for the rest of my life. Some question me, the same every time. _'What's wrong?' _or _'Are you okay?' _or _'Do you want to talk?'_ or my personal favorite _'You shouldn't keep things bottled up, talk to me.'_

This, ghost hunting, it's killing me on the inside. That's what I want to say to them.

But I never do.

I don't speak.

I don't show any emotions.

It makes me wonder if there is any life in me.

But right now, it doesn't matter.

Feeling the cool metal pressed against my head, that's making me feel this instant. Feeling the rush, feeling the anticipation, feeling happy….

A click.

A small smile crawled onto my face, the first one since months. I'm a few moments away from death, and yet here I am thinking about my crappy life. I snorted, how ironic is that? It isn't life flashing before my eyes….but it's something.

Footsteps downstairs.

I bit my lip; crap I couldn't do it when someone was home, or when someone was visiting….

I let out a bitter laugh and decided I didn't care.

Knocking at my door.

"_Danny are you alright?"_

Of course it had to be Sam.

My finger started squeezing the trigger.

"_Danny?"_ jiggling at the doorknob. Crap, I left it unlocked. Oh well, might as well let her see me leave this world….

The door opened slightly and I heard her gasp.

I smiled at her-not a sad one, a happy one- and pulled the trigger, leaving my life behind.

* * *

**Sorry again.**


	42. 6: Sickness

**Don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Woo, been a long time since I did one of these, I want to finish ON THE DAY 7. 20**

**Cause I started this on that day, last year.**

**So if I end on that day this year, it means it took a year to finish this challenge.**

**

* * *

**

_Day One_

There were no ghosts in Amity Park.

None.

Zip.

Nada.

I was surprised; usually there was at least the Box Ghost, or even the Ghost Boy, lazing around. But when I stepped outside this morning, I didn't hear the familiar sounds of the Ghost Boy fighting another ghost, or the chatter of teens talking about 'Danny Phantom!'

Sure, there were teens, but they just seemed confused.

It made me wonder if he was up to something.

At least, until my son came downstairs and collapsed on the sofa, groaning softly.

I immediately walked over to him, seeing his pale face and flushed cheeks. I put my hand on his forehead, frowning slightly when I felt his fever. He opened his eyes slowly and stared up at me, glazed with the fever, before his eyes fluttered closed.

"Danny, sweetie, are you feeling okay?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

He merely opened his eyes and shook his head. I stood up from my seat on the couch and went to get a washcloth. Once I came back, I placed it on his forehead and watched as a sigh left his lips, his eyes closing again.

I blinked when I thought I saw a hint of green in his eyes.

Pushing back the hair from his head I asked softly "Do you want me to take you upstairs?"

After a few moments, he nodded.

I gently picked him up (when did he get so light?) and started walking towards his room. Every so often I would shift him in my arms and he would make a whine of protest. I reached his room quickly and placed him on his bed.

"Don't worry son, I'll watch over you, just call if you need anything, okay?" I told him softly and kissed his forehead.

He was already asleep by the time I stood up.

I smiled at his sleeping form and left his room. My wrist buzzed lightly and I looked down towards it.

There was a ghost nearby.

I bit my lip and decided to go and hunt it, Danny was asleep….

By the time I got to the place where the ghost was I saw Phantom already there, merely chatting with the ghost-what was his name? Skulker- while sitting on some boxes.

I snuck closer and leaned in to hear what they were saying.

"Don't worry Ghost Child, we never bother one another when we have the Ghost Sickness."

"So we get it every year."

"Yes, every year on the same day each time."

"….how long does it last?"

"Five days."

"Five days!"

"Bad for you Ghost Child, when we have this sickness our powers are all over the place, they come up at random times." There was a swish in the air and I looked in time to see Skulker's glowing sword pop out of his arm. "You see?"

"….."

"You're worried aren't you? It's just you and your mother isn't it? We made a betting pool that she's going to find out. I say she is."

"This is bad….I should go home and rest."

"You should, see you in five days, Whelp."

"Yeah? And I'll be there to kick your butt."

They laughed and I watched as Skulker flew wobbly into the air. I looked back towards Phantom to see him shakily stand up. Suddenly he stopped and fell to his knees, shaking. He sat on his knees and held out his hands.

My eyes widened when I spotted a blue glow.

His eyes snapped open (I didn't notice they had closed) and I inhaled when I saw that they were blue…

Almost the same color blue as my son….

I looked towards his hands just in time to see several small crystals form. He then exhaled in relief and slumped forwards a bit. He opened up his palm and let the crystals fall gently to the floor before standing up again and flying away, slowly.

I went towards the crystals and picked one up.

It was slightly warm.

* * *

_Day Two_

The next day I went upstairs to check on my son. Only to see him standing in front of the mirror, pulling at his hair in dismay. He coughed, making it shake his whole frame, before looking up and seeing me in the mirror.

I looked at his hair, and gasped slightly.

There were white streaks in it.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

He laughed nervously, making him cough into his hand again-me being suspicious when his eyes widened at his hand before he shoved it in his pocket, and walked slowly over to the bed, flopping down on it.

Before I could open my mouth to ask, he whispered in a hoarse voice "I don't know mom, they just appeared."

My mouth snapped shut and I just nodded. He opened his eyes and glanced up at me before they widened and closed again.

I could have sworn they were green.

Ecto-plasm green.

Just like Phantom's.

He opened his eyes again and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. They were blue, his usual icy blue.

"Do you want me to make you some soup?" I asked gently.

He nodded his head and closed his eyes again; maybe he'll take a nap.

I smiled and walked out the door, the image of green eyes on my son flashing in my head.

* * *

Once I had finished up cooking the soup (and letting it cool for a while) I slowly walked up the stairs and into my son's room. He smiled at me (which looked more like a grimace) when he spotted me holding his bowl of soup.

I walked slowly over to him and held out the soup, watching as he held it in his hands.

"Thanks Mom." He whispered before taking a sip.

As I walked out of his room, I wondered why his hands were glowing green when I handed him the bowl.

* * *

_Day Three_

When I walked downstairs in the morning to find my son lying down on the couch, asleep.

My first reaction was shock. How did he get down here?

My second reaction was worry, was he okay?

And my third reaction was slight anger, was he even sick at all?

I was about to go over to him and demand answers when his eyes shot open and he practically ran upstairs. I blinked and eventually walked upstairs also, wincing when I heard the sound of retching. I knocked slightly on the closed door.

"Danny sweetie, are you alright?"

I only heard a moan and winced again. Maybe…I should bring him some water….

But when I entered the restroom, I shivered when all I felt was cold. My son looked up at me and took the water, his hands shaking slightly.

"Do you want to go to the doctors? I can make an appointment if you'd like…" I said, staring at him.

He immediately shook his head.

"I'll be fine mom." He croaked out "It'll pass."

I hesitated but nodded my head. "Call if you need anything." I mumbled as I walked out of the restroom.

* * *

Later on in the afternoon, I went to his bedroom to check up on him.

I opened the door to see him floating several inches above his bed. I closed my eyes and shook my head. When I opened them he was lying on his bed, not floating at all. I blinked again and laughed softly to myself, I must be going crazy.

I probably was.

Because there was no way my son could float.

I closed the door and shook my head again.

Wouldn't Danny feel if he was floating?

Then another thing came into my mind.

_He looked more peaceful floating….if he even was…_

_

* * *

_

_Day Four_

This morning was strange.

When I walked in to check on my son, I saw a green glow around him.

"Are you alright?" I exclaimed as I walked over to him, not touching him in case it could spread, possibly.

He nodded his head, eyes still closed. Couldn't he feel something was going on?

"You're glowing green Danny."

His eyes opened and I watched as panic started sinking inside of them. Then, his face blanked and he turned towards the mirror.

"Why?"

I looked at him in shock. "I'm not sure why…" I muttered and frowned "Unless you would like to tell me something?"

His whole body tensed.

"No…" he finally said after a few moments before closing his eyes shut, telling me the conversation was over.

I sighed and left the room.

* * *

I walked by the restroom door in time to see a bright flash of white light followed by a familiar voice whisper "Oh no…"

I knocked on the door "Are you okay Danny?" I asked, a feeling pooling into my stomach. "Do you want me to go-"

"NO! You don't need to come in here! I can handle it!"

I paused from reaching to grab the doorknob….something wasn't right….

I wasn't sure what to expect when I opened the door. I expected him throwing up or something, or maybe a ghost grabbing him….

What I didn't expect was to see Danny Phantom standing there, staring at me in horror.

* * *

_Day Five_

After a long explanation (most had to be written on a paper because he kept coughing….) I finally understood him.

And it hurt me that I didn't understand him before.

He was getting better now, the sickness was going away. He said that he would be all better tomorrow, and there would be no trace of the sickness.

And whenever I looked back on this, it made me laugh that all it took was a Ghost Sickness for me to find out my son was Danny Phantom.

* * *

**That was crap.**

**Ha.**


	43. 24: The World Turned Upside Down

**Is the sky purple? In my dreams they are.**

**So that means in my dreams I own Danny Phantom.**

**Which means in real life I do not own it.**

* * *

"Hey Jazz?"

"Yes little brother?"

"Why are the tree's falling?"

Jazz Fenton turned and sighed when she spotted her brother hanging upside down from the monkey bars again. Then, she smiled and walked over to him, putting her face in front of his, their noses nearly touching.

He giggled.

"They're not falling silly. You're just upside down."

Danny tilted his head to the side (looking adorably like a little blue eyed puppy) as he asked "I'm upside down?"

Jazz nodded her head.

Danny nodded his head, and smiled up at his big sister.

"So that means, when I'm upside down, the whole world turns upside down."

"That's right."

Danny giggled again and swung forward a little to give a peck to his sister on the cheek.

"Can you swing me Jazz?"

Jazz smiled and grabbed her little brother, walking over to the swings with him giggling upside down in her arms.

* * *

**Liked it?**


	44. 53: Challenges

**Happy April Fools Day.**

**I hate you all.**

**April Fools. I love you all actually.**

* * *

He wiped off the sweat from his forehead as he dodged another ecto blast from an ecto gun (god, didn't he just destroy that one?) and jumped up into the air when one went his way once again. A sigh escaped his lips as he wondered why the hell he took up these challenges.

Oh yeah, he was forced into it.

A glance upwards showed Vlad Masters sitting in the bleachers, staring at him with that annoying smirk on his face.

A growl escaped his lips as he felt his eyes flash green. When he heard a noise behind him he turned quickly and, with a huge snarl, punched the ghost in the face before launching himself at the ghost and tackling it to the floor.

He could hear more swarming him and knew he could be killed by them.

These ghosts were different.

They were blood thirsty.

But if he changed to his ghost form, it would be admitting defeat and causing Vlad to raise him as the 'perfect son'. Which was really bad, considering he knew Vlad would just use him for all evil purposes and other nonsense.

Once the ghost under him disappeared by his hands, he stood up and looked all around him.

There had to be at least one hundred of these ghosts.

He glanced back at up at Vlad again, meeting his gaze. With one last glare tossed towards the older man he concentrated on his energy inside of him. He let out a low breath, seeing the puff change into its regular blue mist.

Then, with a fierce look in his eyes, he disappeared in a bright flash of light.

The challenges might be easier if he were in his ghost form anyway.

* * *

**I'm trying to tone down my violence, so bear with me.**


	45. 60: Emotion

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

**One-shot**

**When am I going to finish this challenge?**

* * *

Destruction surrounded him, he merely stared at all the humans trying to escape it all.

His face was blank as he took it all in, seeing people trapped under debris, seeing people trapped in burning houses, seeing people try to get into their cars to escape the city. Seeing everything from above, where he was floating.

Pathetic.

Didn't they know they couldn't escape?

With a small yawn, he opened his palm and lit up the building under him, making green flames instantly spark.

A frown curled up into his lips.

Why wasn't he feeling anything?

A sudden pain in his back, feeling as though a thousand bolts were traveling throughout his whole body. He turned to face the attacker and spotted Valerie, geared up in her Red Huntress suit, holding a small smoking gun.

Intense fury coiled up in his stomach, making him lose his footing a bit in the air.

He let a smirk crawl onto his face as he drawled out "If it isn't the Red Huntress…."

The gun was pointed at him again.

He dodged the shot going his way and felt smug at knowing she missed. It made him lose his footing again.

The next shot was unexpected.

It hit him right in the stomach, causing him to double over a bit. But even as he tried to get back up, she was there, shooting once more, causing him to smash all the way down into the street. Good thing he wasn't human or that would have hurt.

The anger was heating up inside of him, making him smile slightly. He managed to not show it, controlling it on the inside of himself, letting it wrap around his powers, wrap around his mind, letting it pump him up. After all, he was ready for a good fight.

"Ready to give up, Phantom?"

He grinned, cruel and cold.

"Hell no."

He rose up both palms and shot them at her, making her let out a loud scream as they caused her to skid across the floor.

He dropped his hands and walked closer to her, feeling his emotions (for the first time ever since he had been like this) dance around in his head.

"Also," he said, dropping down lower so she could hear. "You can call me Dan Phantom."

* * *

**Here I was, reading Supernatural and this popped up in my head.**

**Damn me.**


	46. 94: Outcast

**Don't own DP**

**Again.**

**I just want to finish this; I'm running out of ideas...**

* * *

Danny Fenton was an outcast.

Everyone knew it.

His parents.

His friends.

His sister.

Heck, even his enemies!

Even without saying the words to his face, their eyes told him. The way they looked at him as if he were a freak.

He was a freak.

But it still hurt that they kept silent about it.

Where did he belong?

He didn't belong with humans, because he had a ghost half.

He didn't belong with ghosts, because he had a human half.

Vlad might understand, but Vlad was fully corrupted by the power inside of him. He used it for fear. He used it for power. He used it for money. He used it wrong. And yet, he was still liked in the human and ghost sides.

Danielle didn't count much, she was his clone and he bet that she was barely in public.

It didn't matter; nobody could change the fact that he was different.

Danny Fenton was an outcast.

And yet, he still got through the day.

* * *

**Oops, I'm a freak too**

**What about you?**


End file.
